


Young Wounds

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young heir to the throne Dick Grayson gets kidnapped and locked away. Soon he is joined by another boy by the name of Jason Todd. The boys bond while finding ways to survive and maybe even some pieces of happiness in the secluded world they live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick’s earliest memory is of chandeliers. Their bright sparkling glow so huge they almost put the sun to shame. He’d outstretch his arms as though if he just tried hard enough he could reach them. Chandeliers. He only knew the word because of his father’s joking voice.

“One day I’m sure we’ll find you swinging from the chandeliers if you continue with that.”

It had been months since he last saw his father. To Dick it felt like a lifetime with each day stretching into oblivion. He sat cross legged on the bed staring at the circular room he now sadly called home. There was not too much to the room itself it was large enough for him to run circles when his legs itched, no furniture aside from the bed to block his way. A sink and stove against the wall the five year old was weary of touching. He had successfully lit a fire once but burned himself in the process, he’d rather not experience it again. There was a bathroom, plain, boring, and a bit moldy. The one window in the room was barred and currently covered by a red curtain giving the whole room a red tint.

Dick liked that, it made him feel like he could be living in a jewel box soft and plush rather than brick walls cold and rough. His real home had been a jewel box everything inside glittered and shone. Nothing in this room glittered but he could imagine.

The young boy coughed and felt a sharp pain in his side, he lifted his shirt examining purple bruising at his ribs. Some of it had faded to a sickly green so he figured he must be doing alright. The man who delivered his packages of food, who had stolen him from his very bed one night so long ago, had an awful temper and the mere sight of Dick seemed to anger him. Dick had mistakenly said thank you after receiving the last delivery and had earned his current bruises.

“You think that shit will get you any special treatment here?!”

Dick sat upright at the sound of the locks clicking outside the door. The man came in wearing his usual cloak and hood carrying a burlap sack in one hand and in the other… held a small boy by the back of the collar. Dick stared wide eyed as the boy tried to kick away but his hands and feet were bound and his mouth muffled by a rag. The sack dropped with a thud the boy with a much harder one.

“Be grateful I didn’t kill you.” He spat at the child, foot at his neck.

When the door locked shut again Dick leaped from the bed quickly reaching the other boy to untie him.

“Are you Ok?” he asked.

The child’s eyes were wild darting around the room fear radiating from him.

“Where am I?”

“I- I don’t know.” Dick answered.

“I wanna go home.”

Dick looked down at the floor. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to go home either but he had tried every way possible he could think of escaping to no avail. Each attempt only left him more battered and bruised than the last.

“What’s your name?” he tried to change the subject.

The boy stood up stomping over to the door pounding on it with tiny balled up fists. 

“I wanna go home! Let me out!”

After a minute or two of no response the boy trudged to the window pushing and pulling at the bards repeating his words. Dick wanted to console the child, hug him or do whatever he could to calm his yelling.

But the second he stood the boy glared daggers at him, “Stay away!”

Dick sat unmoving for a whole hour watching the boy sit at the window his hands gripping the bars. He could just makes out the sound of quiet crying and sniffles. Dick couldn’t stand it.

He tried a different approach, “Are you hungry?”

“No.” the child pouted.

Dick sighed, giving up temporarily and made his way over to the burlap sack anyway. If the boy didn’t want to talk to him yet he would just busy himself putting away the weekly rations. He knew the other must be feeling frightened like he had been but any attempt on Dick’s part to comfort him had only received glares and shouts.

Once he’d finished his arranging he found the boy sitting in front of the door again, eyes pink and cheeks stained with tears. It was getting late the bright red room turning to a deep burgundy against the setting sun. There had to be something Dick could do. He stared around the room before his eyes set on the bed, more precisely the blanket on the bed. He snatched up the woolen cloth and draped it over the boy then sat beside him.

“It gets cold at night time.” he said, grateful the other boy didn’t automatically tell him to go away.

They sat quietly for awhile before he spoke, “My name’s Jason.”

“Mine’s Dick.”

“When does the door open?”

“Days.” There was no real exact timing to it. It’s usually just before Dick runs out of food.

“Ok.” Jason said, eyes trained on the door.

“I can wait with you.”

Dick squeezed Jason’s hand making him tense for a moment before relaxing slightly.

“Ok.”

 

**\- 12 Years Later-**

 

Some weeks Dick and Jason wake up to the sack of food already there slumped next to the door. They preferred this method because it meant they wouldn’t have to deal their captor and the possible injuries that came with his visits. Jason watched from their bed as Dick looked through the bag, a gasp from the teen made him narrow his eyes in caution. Dick bounced onto the balls of his feet crossing the room in quick steps holding something blue in his hands. Jason recognized it immediately and grumbled to himself.

“Jason, look!” He opened his hands showing a bright blue stone with the number seventeen on it. “It’s my birthday!”

Jason would like nothing better than to curl back under the blankets.

“Happy birthday.” he tried not to frown. It didn’t really work.

“We got two rabbits this time we could do something really nice for dinner and-“

“It probably means he won’t be back for two weeks. He’s done it before.” Jason cut in.

Dick’s smile dropped a bit, “I’ll just- let you sort everything out then.”

-

Jason ran a hand through his hair, he probably shouldn’t have been as curt to Dick as had been but he had his reasons. At the moment he was sitting on their bed reading while Dick was climbing the walls. Literally. Since they were children Dick could never hold still for very long when not preoccupied with something and even then he had trouble. His hands grabbed onto the bricks that stuck out at odd angles pulling himself to the ceiling. Then Dick would push himself off the wall doing a flip midair and landing perfectly in the middle of the room. Jason could never pull it off as well and he had had plenty of sprained ankles to prove it. When Dick landed he held out his arms proudly though he huffed a little as Jason ignored him in favor of his book.

“Jason, I’m bored. Spar with me?”

“I’m reading.”

“You’ve read that book already. Ten times.” he whined.

“I want to read it again.”

“He marries her and they have three children. Oh and a dog.”

Dick easily dodged the book that came flying at him as Jason stood, “You wanna fight? Fine.”

Where Dick was more agile Jason made up for in strength and endurance. Years of practice also meant he could usually anticipate Dick’s attacks, catching a fist, stepping to the side in time. It was their dance. He was more calculating in his moves where Dick was more spontaneous as he ran up and launched himself off the wall sending Jason to the ground.

Dick sat on top of him smile full of laughter, “That was much too quick. What kind of knight are you?”

“I didn’t want to spar in the first place.” he said pushing Dick off him with a shove, “Just leave me alone for awhile alright?”

Jason grabbed his discarded book and marched back to the bed. Dick nodded looking down at his feet then quickly taking a seat at the window, the curtain keeping him hidden from the other teen. Jason let out a breath and hung his head. How many more times could he screw up today for Dick? Across the room blue stones lined the wall starting from the number six and ending at seventeen. Twelve stones. Twelves years. He had his own set of stones, red ones, but unlike Dick he kept them in a pile tucked away by the stove. He didn’t see them as pretty little trinkets he saw them as awful reminders of another year stuck in this prison.

Not that he despised Dick’s company in the slightest. He’s certain if not for Dick he’d have gone insane by now. He loved him more than he could ever really express, they were all each other had. He’d nursed his wounds the times he couldn’t protect him. He hated it. Hated seeing him get hurt. Hated living week to week in fear of what might happen next. They had to escape.

He could feel the chill coming in from the window and knew Dick must be freezing but had been too courteous to leave his post. Jason cursed at himself again and grabbed their blanket. He sat down beside his lover covering them both with the woolen blanket. An old memory flashed in his mind thought he couldn’t place exactly though it made him feel warm.

“You’re going to freeze to death.” he said.

“The sun’s setting. Watch it with me?”

Jason wanted to apologize. Tell Dick he hadn’t meant to be so harsh today. The words all died in his throat, none of them sounded right. Instead he kissed the teen on the cheek grabbing his attention and with that his lips met Dick’s. If he couldn’t properly convey his feelings through words perhaps he could with this.

“Of course”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Around Age 5-6**

 

“Do you know how to read?”

Jason made a little face and shook his head.

“Well um- I’m still learning but I can teach you how. This one’s my favorite, it’s about pirates.”

“Pirates?” Jason’s head perked up in interest.

“And sword fights.”

“Show me.”

Dick skimmed through the book before landing on the page. The corner dog eared multiple times over, obviously one of his favorite parts.

“That’s just a bunch of letters.” Jason frowned.

“That’s only cause you can’t read.”

The other boy moved closer, trying to concentrate on the letters, “Then read it to me?”

——

**Around Age 14**

“Careful, don’t cut yourself.” Dick said cautiously.

“I’ve done this hundreds of times before, you know.”

“I know but-”

“Shh.” Jason said as he continued working the knife under the rabbits skin.

“You could let me do that once.” Dick said.

“You’ll cut yourself.”

“Will not!” he pouted.

“It’s my job.”

“But I can help.”

“It’s not for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jason sighed, “That I – It’s messy work you’ll get it’s blood all over your hands. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I can wash it off.” He smiled amused.

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what?”

“I just like getting to take care of you alright? I can’t do much but I can do this. So be quiet and go read or something.”

Dick felt a sudden odd heat rise to his face. His hands felt awkward and twitchy. Maybe he was getting sick. He stared at Jason’s hands, already larger than his and only a year younger. Strong hands that delicately peeled the animals skin. His thoughts wandered to cold winter nights when those hands would pull him into a warm embrace to fight the chill. How the younger of the two seemed to have a liking in slipping a hand into his hair, not that Dick minded or said anything of course.

——-

**Around Age 15**

He’d probably shout himself hoarse but he didn’t care. Jason was being hurt and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. In truth he should have been the one receiving the beating he was the one who had smarted off. Then Jason stuck his neck out and made it all worse just so he would be the one in trouble. He was so damn foolish it made Dick yell even louder. Locked in the bathroom pounding and kicking against the door the locks wouldn’t budge.

Finally he heard the locks squeak as they opened and forced himself to calmly count to ten before rushing out of the bathroom. He knew if he moved to quickly their captor would be waiting for him and he’d be no use to Jason if he’s bloody mess himself. Jason laid in a heap in the middle of the room his torso slowly rose and fell with each breath.

Dick knelt beside the other teen, carefully turning the other to face him, “Jason?”

The boy gave a faint smile, “I sprained his wrist but – I think I swallowed a tooth.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Jason smiled wider, yes he was missing a tooth but it wouldn’t be too noticeable, “You’re an awful nurse.”

“Most likely because I hate the job. Do you think it’s fun cleaning your wounds and sewing you up?”

“Better than the alternative.”

Dick stared confused.

“Letting you get hurt.”

The elder snorted, “Don’t you try to charm me, it’s not going to work.”

“But I’m hurt.” he playfully frowned.

Dick sighed and stood up, “Missing tooth or not you shouldn’t have agitated him further.” he walked over to the sink wetting a hand towel.

Jason sat up with a grimace and Dick knew he couldn’t stay mad much longer even if he wanted to. He wiped at Jason’s face bruise forming under his eye and a cut at the side of his mouth. He looked over the other boy’s chest and arms jagged little cuts ran throughout.

“Any feel especially worse?” he asked.

Jason shook his head and Dick begun his work starting at the arms and working his way to the other’s chest.

“I don’t think I’ll have to stitch any thankfully.” he said after he finished. He stared at the rag in his hand now stained pink with blood.

He made to stand when Jason took hold of his hand. “Thank you.”

A little smile broke onto Dick’s face and he leaned forward planting a kiss on Jason’s forehead, “You’re still an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

———-

**Around Age 15**

“I’m putting out the lights.” Jason said with a yawn.

“Just another few minutes.” Dick replied, eyes glued on the book he was reading.

“I should use that to light the stove, it’s awful and it only upsets you.”

“It has a nice ending.”

“Only after everything bad that could happen happens.”

“That’s what makes it good.” Dick argued.

“The knight betrays his king and gets him killed, what kind of knight is that? They’re supposed to be brave and protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Jason blew out the candle with an annoyed huff that left the room in darkness save for the moonlight dimly shining through the window.

Dick marked his page and placed the book beside the bed before making room for Jason to lie beside him. The younger teen slid under the covers facing the other and gave another yawn as his eyes began to slowly close.

“I think you’d make a much better knight.” Dick said softly after a moment.

Jason’s eyes fluttered open, “What?”

“You’re brave and you have a terrible habit of protecting me even when I don’t need it. So it only makes sense that you would be a knight.”

Jason let a small smile slip onto his face, “And what would that make you?”

“A king of course.” Dick said simply.

“Kings are old and grey haired you’re more of a… prince.”

“A prince? But prince’s are always idiots.”

“Not always. They can be strong minded and full of light, and in your case I’d add stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn. I just like to voice my opinion.”

Jason laughed, “You’re very much a prince.”

“Knights aren’t supposed to tease princes, you know.”

“I think if I’m your knight I can get away with it.”

Dick gazed ahead at the silhouetted face in front of him and hoped the blush spreading across his face wasn’t visible, “My knight? Does that mean I’d be your prince?”

“Of course.”

Dick bit his lip and shuffled closer to the other boy allowing Jason to wrap an arm around him, “I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Age: 14**

In the early winter months meals are spent huddled near the stove. The light of the fire dimly illuminated the room as the window had been boarded up to keep out the cold. Jason watched as Dick slurped down the last bit of his soup, he wished he could have made more. As the days grow colder and snow begins to fall the weekly packages of food they receive become infrequent if not delivered at all, rationing becomes a necessary task for survival. It doesn’t make these few weeks any less awful but after nearly starving one year it’s well worth it.

“You’re shivering.” 

“I’m fine.” Dick pushed out a smile.

“I can add more wood to the fire.”

“We’ll need the extra wood, I told you, I’m fine.” he wrapped his arms around himself. A gesture of stubbornness that only looked like a struggle to keep warm.

Jason finished the last of his soup and stood up, walking over and dropping behind the other teen. His hands find Dick’s and he envelops them in his own.

“What’re you doing?” the annoyance in Dick’s voice faltered. 

“Keeping you warm.”

“I- your hands feel nice…” Dick said, barely above a whisper.

It’s quiet, the noise of the stove crackled here and there, Dick sighed and leaned back into Jason’s chest.

——  
 **Age: 14**

It took time and a lot of pricked fingers but Dick had managed to sew together the rabbit pelts they had been collecting into a halfway decent blanket. Winter had come full force and the two teens found themselves most days hidden under their blankets, arms and legs entwined in a tangled mess. For warmth, for the most part. An idea had been burning a hole in Dick’s mind the entire day but every time he opened his mouth to speak the words died off in his throat. What if Jason said no? What if he laughed at him? What if Dick had gotten everything wrong? Sure he could wait and ask another day, but together like this, there was no better opportunity. 

“Jason? Are you awake?” he murmured.

“Hm?” he sounded more comfortable than sleepy.

“I- uh… nevermind.”

Jason shifted slightly, “No, what is it? I’m awake.”

“I just- I wanted-” he exhaled. Now or never, “I want you to kiss me. You know, like in the books.”

“What?”

“I mean you don’t have to. Forget I asked.” he quickly tried to burrow back under the covers but Jason held him still.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t, I- I didn’t know you wanted me too.”

“It feels nice when you kiss my hands or my forehead and in the stories when people kiss it sounds so beautiful. I want to know what it feels like.” his eyes were on Jason, a feeling of hope slowly rose in his chest.

Jason looked away, “I don’t really know how.”

“Well neither do I.” When Jason doesn’t turn back his way his shoulders slump, “If you don’t want to I’ll understand.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“I’m no book and our lives are nothing like the characters in them. Nothing’s beautiful here.”

Before Dick could think of a response his hands acted on their own, they moved to Jason’s face, brought it down to his and he pressed their lips together. It was- strange, but not in an unpleasant way. Soft and a bit wet, it sent a warm tingle down his spine to the tips of his toes. They broke apart in a gasp for air, the blankets on top of them suddenly feeling a lot warmer than usual. 

Dick’s hands still held Jason’s face, he grinned, “That was a lot better than in the books.”

—-  
 **Age: 17**

Jason had screwed up this time, his hands clenched so tightly his nails dug into his palms. There was no use in shouting and banging against the bathroom door, it would only make the beating his lover was enduring on the other side worse. When he had heard a particularly painful sounding scream he nearly broke the dirty little mirror above the sink.  
It was pure hell waiting like this. They had done nothing wrong, but really there never had to be a reason for the punishment to come. Still the moment Dick was chosen he should’ve have made a better attempt to grab their captor’s attention. He should be out there, not Dick. When the lock clicked open he tentatively tried the door. Dick sat against the bed, head drooped low, hands in his lap. At the sight of the elder teen’s shoulders shaking in silent tears Jason all but ran to him.

He wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders, “It’s over now, he’s gone.”

“I’m fine.” he sniffled, “You don’t have to sit here with me.”

Jason lightly placed a finger under Dick’s chin and tilted it up. The side of his mouth was already beginning to swell and bruise, “What kind of knight would I be if I didn’t tend to my prince?”

Dick’s eyes closed, “My ankle… I think it’s broken.”

He scooted over to Dick’s feet eyeing the injury, it was swollen but it didn’t appear to look broken, “It looks like a bad sprain, I don’t think it’s broken.”

“But what if it is? What if it doesn’t heal properly? I’ll have a limp- I won’t be able to climb or move fast or-” Dick began to frantically gasp for air.

“Shh shh.” Jason moved to rest his forehead against the other’s, “It’s not broken. It will heal fine, you’ll be jumping around here in no time. Now breathe.”

Dick’s lips quivered as shallow shaky breaths slowly turned even, Jason then helped him up onto the bed.

“I’m going to wrap your ankle, it should help.”

Once the ankle was bandaged Jason took his place next to Dick, their fingers laced in a soft hold. Dick gazed up at the ceiling, worry still etched on his face.

Jason squeezed his hand, “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Jason said and Dick glanced over, his eyes were glassy, he looked ready to cry again.

“You only say that when I get hurt.”

“It’s when you need it most.”

Dick smiled, but it didn’t quite match his eyes, it was a sad defeated smile, “I need it a lot more than that, please.”

Jason leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, “I’ll repeat it until you’re sick of hearing it.”

He shut his eyes and moved closer to Jason, “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains a mention of a non-con situation.

Sometimes Jason fights. Days where he’s just had enough, he never really expected much out of it other than a beating but the fight gave him something. Maybe it gave him hope, he wasn’t sure. Maybe he wanted to show Dick that one day, someday, they would leave this place. Run far away and never have to come back. So he’d fight, and he’d lose, and he’d get back up again. Today however things had taken a turn to the unexpected.  
It had been one of those days where Jason could just sense their captor wanted some “fun”. His eyes were set on Dick and Jason just couldn’t- wouldn’t let it happen. He attacked, it wasn’t so much that he had gotten a good hit or two in as he had managed to pull the mask that had always covered half the man’s face down.   
The two teens had discussed on a few occasions what their captor might fully look like under the mask. They knew he was slightly deformed but they didn’t know the extent. They stared in shock at the man’s face, half appeared melted & misshapen while the other looked flawless, it was as though two different men had been put together. The man snarled and threw Jason hard, sending him onto his back with a loud thud. The door slammed shut and the two were left alone once more, both completely baffled.

“He just… left.” Dick said kneeling beside Jason.

Jason sighed, frowning, “We’ll need to ration the food again, in case he doesn’t come back for awhile.”

Jason was right on one part, their captor did not return the next week. Instead, when the door opened it was another man entirely.

“Where’s-” Jason started.

“Boss decided you needed a more _strict_ hand.”

Anger and even a little bit of fear pounded into Jason’s chest. Strict? The past twelve years had been nothing but strict. Locked away for so long, forgetting everything of his family, his mother’s face… her voice.

The new man’s eyes fell onto Dick, a disgusting grin crossed his lips, “He told me about you.”

Jason stood in front of Dick, “You stay away from him!”

Jason didn’t hear the man’s response, didn’t hear the shout Dick most likely let out. He felt a fist collide to the side of his head and then, blackness. When he awoke he was laying on the floor of the bathroom, his head throbbing. He pushed himself up, opened the door and saw Dick curled up in bed, his face slightly hidden under the covers.

“Dick?”

Dick didn’t respond, only burrowed himself further.

Jason quickly padded over to the bed and took a seat at the edge. Carefully he peeled back the blanket, a sense of relief washed over him at first as he saw no visible marks, but Dick’s face was pink and tear stained.

Dick looked up at him, “I’d just like to rest… if that’s alright.”

Jason doesn’t understand why the words hurt him as they do, “Of course, it’s fine.” he said and took his place beside his love.

For the next week Dick is, despite their proximity, distant. His answers were brief and most of his time had been spent reading. He doesn’t turn away from Jason in bed, rather he buried himself into Jason’s arms as though planning never to part.

“Dick?” he whispered one night.

“Yes?”

“You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn’t you?”

Dick forced a smile and inside Jason knew his response would be a lie, “Of course.”

So he attempted a different approach the next day.

“Spar with me?”

Dick looked up, “I’d rather not.”

“You’re turning down a spar? That’s a first for you.”

Dick’s eyes went back to his book, “I’m not much for it.”

“Do you feel ill?”

“No, I’m fine. I’d just like to finish my book.” he sounded tired, worn.

Jason held back his frustration, he only wanted to help, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Excuse me?”

The bolts on the door unlock and their new keeper stepped in. Jason felt ready for him but this man fought different, vicious and swift. The fight didn’t last long, his arm gets bent at a painful angle and he’s slammed painfully into a wall. The world spun before him, Dick’s fast but his kicks don’t land, he’s grabbed by the ankle and thrown to the floor. Jason roared in anger pushing himself from the wall only to be slammed back into it, blackness overtaking his senses all over again.  
Jason once again ignored the ache he felt upon waking, quickly he pushed open the door and- froze. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen Dick beaten up before but this, curled in on himself his arms tightly wrapped around his torso. It felt different.

He rushed over, “It’s OK, I’m here.”

Dick’s mouth was bloody, bruises were formed around his neck, and he had a bad gash on the side of his forehead. All were things he had seen at some point or another but Dick was shaking uncontrollably and for who knew how long. How could he have let this happen?

“Let me get a washcloth and we’ll clean you up.” Jason said, attempting to stand.

“No!” Dick grabbed his sleeve, “Please, just stay with me, please.”

“It’ll just be a few steps over to the sink, I’ll be right back.”

Dick’s grip tightened, “Please don’t leave me.” and he began to sob, his hand dropped to cover his face.

Jason felt completely lost, he had never seen Dick like this before, sure he was emotional but it had never so extreme. He knew he had to treat the older boy’s wounds but couldn’t tear himself away. He sat beside his prince and tenderly stroked his hair until his sobs died off. The fading sun shone through the tattered red curtain turning the room a dusky burgundy, their jewel box Dick called it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… overreact like that.” Dick sniffled, “I’ll clean myself up.”

“No, you won’t.” Jason softly said helping Dick to stand, “Go sit on the bed, I’ll get the needle and thread.”

As he cleaned and stitched the wound he noticed Dick still trembled, his lips pressed tightly together.

“I’m sorry if it hurts.” Jason said.

“I’m fine.”

Jason’s fingers slipped down Dick’s face, resting under his chin and tilted it upward.

He kissed him, simple but sweet, “I love you.”

Dick blinked, fresh tears dropped from his eyes, “I love you too.”

In the early summer months the nights are warm enough that sleeping in the nude had become a normal occurrence, both teens past any feelings of shyness over their bodies. Tonight however Dick made no attempt to shed his clothes before he slipped into bed. It irked at Jason, something was very wrong. Dick was hiding something from him.

“You’re still clothed.” he had to be careful, or he felt that he should.

“I’d prefer to sleep like this tonight.”

“Aren’t you the one complaining about the pull of clothes in the winter? You only wear them to keep warm.”

“I don’t see your point.” Dick quickly answered back.

“You don’t want to wear them so why are you?”

“I just- I want to.” his voice soft.

“I’d like you to strip.”

“What?”

“Strip.” he tried to keep his tone calm.

Dick tensed, “I won’t.”

Jason sighed, this would be an endless circle if he didn’t do something, “If you don’t I’ll tear them off you myself.”

Dick’s eyes widened, fear shone through, “You wouldn’t.”

He sat up and looked over the other, “You’re right, I wouldn’t.” his hand toyed with the frayed hem of Dick’s shirt, “That’s why I’m asking.”

A few beats of silence passed before Dick finally pushed himself up into a sitting position and slowly pulled off his shirt and pants, he turned his head away, avoiding any eye contact. Jason’s jaw locked as he gazed over Dick’s body, they weren’t the bruises he had expected, there were bite marks and harsh scratches down his chest around his hips and, he swallowed roughly, at his inner thighs.

“He said-” Dick whispered, he sounded hurt, “He said you’d no longer care for me if you saw. …That you’d think I was worthless.”

Rage and pain swelled within him. He wanted to yell, to shout, he blinked and exhaled. He needed to be calm, for the both of them, “Look at me.”

When Dick refused, he gently cupped his cheek and turned it to face him, tired blue eyes stared into his, “There is nothing he could do, _that anyone could do,_ that would make me love you any less.”

He watched as Dick’s eyes went through a wide array of emotions, the fear of Jason pushing him away to understanding never would, when finally a watery smiles appeared on his face. They kissed then, words were unneeded as Jason pressed his familiar weight against him, warming him. Dick wrapped his arms around him, clutching at first before becoming more relaxed. He felt Dick smile into their next kiss and relief washed over him. They would be OK, for now.  
The bites fade over the week and the scratches began to heal when Jason felt the next delivery was imminent. He could see that Dick sensed it too as he seemed to check out of himself as though preparing for what was to come. Jason couldn’t stand it, he was not going to fail for a third time, it wasn’t even a possibility. So when the door opened he didn’t know if it was rage or fear that fueled him, he only had one thought, take him down. In all of his other fights with this man or their original captor he had fought carefully, he had stuck to his self taught method. Now however, he had become wild, he wanted to make this man hurt. Wanted to make him feel what Dick had felt. With a satisfying thud the man’s skull connected to the brick floor and his eyes rolled skyward.

Jason moved away, looked down at his hands and watched the blood trail down his fingers. He looked over to the other teen who was already a few steps behind him. Dick held him by the wrist, took him over to the sink and silently cleaned his hands, drying them off with the washcloth that never changed from it’s pink tinge no matter how many times they had washed it.

He watched as Dick then walked past him to the door and tried the knob, “It’s open.”

They had been waiting for this moment nearly all their lives and now it was finally here, Jason would never admit it but he felt… scared.

He glanced back down at the man passed out on the floor, “Help me lock him in the bathroom, in case he wakes.”

It’s a quick task between the two of them, they hurriedly went on to grabbing the few essential things they thought necessary to take with them, unsure how much time they had before the man woke or worse, if someone else came to look for him. Inside one of the simple burlap sacks their deliveries came in they packed a weeks worth of food, a rolled up woolen blanket, and their needle and thread. It wasn’t much but it was all they had.

Jason caught sight of Dick staring sadly at their books, “Take your favorite.”

Dick turned to him, a faint glimmer of a smile on his face, “We’ll get new ones, but right now… let’s go outside.”

The staircase down seemed to stretch on for an eternity but soon all that was left was another door, with a simple turn and push the world opened, it was bright- so bright. He held Dick’s hand tightly as they took their first steps away from their tower, the ground soft beneath their feet. They blindly walked forward until their eyes adjusted to their new surroundings and Jason stilled staring down in wonder. It was grass, real grass, not some far away scenery he could never touch. No, it was right here and he stood on top of it. He stooped down to touch the greenery, pointed yet soft, Dick laughed though quickly did the same.

“Where will we go?” Dick asked after a moment.

Jason looked to the tree line of the forest, “As far away from here as possible.”

“He’ll come looking for us, the man with two faces.”

“He’ll try, but we’ll be on the move. We’re not bound to one place anymore. We have the whole world.”

At that Dick’s smile was wide, it nearly put the sun to shame in it’s brightness. He tackled Jason, planting kiss after kiss upon his lips, laughing and smiling.

“The whole world at our fingertips.” Dick grinned.

Jason’s fingers tangled into the other teen’s hair and pulled him in for a fuller deeper kiss that left them breathless.

His lips grazed over Dick’s as he spoke, “The whole world.”


	5. The Wolf

The ground is soft below him, Dick is curled in his arms and their blanket covers them both, although Dick has a tendency to tug away Jason’s half. It was cold in the mornings, the cave they found refuge in was good shelter but also brought in the chill and Jason gave in to a shiver. Dick grumbled burying his face into his chest and Jason smiled. They’re free now, but- they’re on the run. The man with two faces was surely looking for them and if he caught them... he would not let that happen. 

Dick shifted in his arms, his hair fell over his face, “Good morning.”

Jason brushed the hair from his eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips as a response. Dick hummed happily before he broke away and sat up. They’ve been pretty good at rationing their food but they’re coming down to the scraps. Their attempts at foraging were hit and miss at best and Jason had already gotten sick once. They dusted themselves off, packed their belongings and trekked out into the forest.

Near to the cave was a large peaceful river, they had both been left in complete awe the first time they came across it. Jason had to tackle Dick to stop him from jumping in, neither knew how to swim and he had no interest in them drowning three days after their escape. So Dick had settled for dragging them to the shallow end to splash their feet. 

“We need a net.” Dick said staring down at the water.

“A net?”

“Remember the pirate book? They had nets to catch fish with, we need a net and then we’ll have food.”

Jason watched the fish swim by, even when they swam close to the shallow side they were too fast and slippery to catch by hand, “I don’t think we’ll find a net in the forest.”

“Oh.” Dick’s stomach gave a grumble.

“We have some-”

“No.” he said quickly, “I’m not really that hungry.”

He took a step closer to Dick placing his hands on the others waist, “You’re an awful liar.”

There was a sudden snap of branches and the rustle of leaves. Both turned to the woods where the noise had come from but nothing came into view. 

Jason held Dick closer, “We should go.”

“Look!” Dick pointed into the forest.

Jason glanced over, “There’s nothing but trees, Dick.”

“I saw something. It had fur, it ran behind the trees.”

He looked again but still there was nothing. He took Dick by the hand as they walked down the river keeping an eye out for any possible trouble as well as any kind of food that looked remotely edible. Another crunch. Jason froze and Dick stumbled. The elder boy said nothing but pointed ahead of them, eyes wide. A wolf, black and grey stood at the water’s edge its head tipped drinking, paying them no attention. It was largest thing they had ever seen. The beast pulled its head back and gave it a shake when it finally caught sight of them. 

“What do we do?” Dick whispered.

“I don’t...” 

The wolf snarled and snapped its teeth at them, its hair raised, leaned back on it’s hind legs before charging after them. They ran swerving through the trees but the wolf was close on their heels Jason yelled for Dick to climb and soon the two scampered up into separate trees. The wolf clawed at his tree, large pieces of bark flew everywhere until it howled in frustration and left. Jason shut his eyes and let the feeling of panic subside, the idea of those claws or teeth attacking them like it did the tree shook him. 

“Jason? It’s safe to come down now.” Dick called from below. 

He forced the tremble away and made his way back to the ground, “What are you doing down here? I didn’t say it was safe! It could still be around.”

“I checked, it’s gone. Are you alright?” worry evident in his voice.

“Yes. I- I’m fine. Let’s go.” Jason said, his eyes focused on the deep gashes the wolf’s claws had left in the tree.

\---

Jason worried too much. It was all Dick could do to try and ease the other teen’s mind. It wasn’t that there was nothing to worry over, they were being chased after all. But it was soft earth under their feet not cold stone. They spent two nights near a clump of fallen trees surrounding themselves with other remnants to keep out of sight.

Both nights they could hear the wolf howling into the darkness.

He could tell Jason was worried and again he tried to comfort his lover. He slipped away while Jason slept, he had an idea that could maybe soothe the other. By the time he finally came back Jason had begun to stir, reaching to his side for Dick finding the spot empty.

"I'm here, I found something." he held up the item.

Jason rubbed his eyes, “A stick?”

“A spear.” he said pointing the tip forward, "To protect us from the beast."

The younger teen stood up and took the spear from Dick’s hand and tested the weight, “You shouldn’t have wandered off while I was sleeping.”

Dick frowned, “I didn’t go that far.

“You could have been hurt.”

“I was careful.” 

“Still-”

“Jason.” he sighed, closing the gap between them, “I’m fine.”

Before Jason could protest further Dick put a finger to his lips silencing him, “Close your eyes. ...Do you feel that?”

“What?”

“The wind around us, the dirt under us.”

“I just want to protect you.” Jason said.

“You are... but you need to relax a little, please?”

Jason’s eyes opened focusing on Dick’s and sighed, “I’ll try.”

Most of the afternoon was spent practicing with the spear, Jason could throw with much more strength than Dick and visibly took a bit of pride in that. It made Dick smile, his knight with a proper weapon and looking a bit more at ease, he could call this day a success. Before he could go on patting himself on the shoulder there was a new noise that crashed through the forest. It was fast and loud, not at all attempting to hide itself like the wolf but just as soon as the noise hit its peak it dissipated and soon they were left in silence once more.

“What was that?” he asked and Jason shook his head.

“We’re not going after it that’s for sure.”

Everything that happened next seemed to make time stand still. The wolf must have been stalking them for hours, maybe it had followed Dick all morning, he’ll never know. It sprang from its hiding place and tackled Jason to the floor its teeth sunk into his side. He had never heard Jason scream like that, agony, pure agony. There was no time to think, he launched himself at the wolf barely managing to push it away. Searing hot pain tore into his chest as the wolf swiped at him, the air left his lungs and his hands went to his chest. 

They were going to die. Barely a week of freedom only to be torn to bits and eaten by this creature. Dick fell to his knees, the blood now trailed down to his elbows falling off in drops. The wolf bared its teeth and he looked over to Jason who was nowhere to be seen. Jason stood behind the wolf spear in hand and drove it in the wolf’s side. The beast gave a sharp yelp and took off for the trees, Jason opened his mouth to speak but no sound came. His legs wobbled and Dick watched him crumple to the ground.

“Jason!” he crawled over to his lover. 

His eyes were open locked on his but he had lost so much blood, the wound was beyond Dick’s ability to mend. Jason would bleed out and there was nothing he could do. 

“Please, just stay awake. I’ll think of something, I promise.” he removed what was left of his torn shirt and pressed it to Jason’s side in attempt to stop the flow.

Jason’s hand touched his face then slipped back to the floor leaving a bloody imprint on the side of his face. “I think I scared it off for good.” he rasped.

Dick laughed sadly, “I think you did.”

Jason smiled, tried to take a deep breath and grimaced, his eyes fluttered and closed, passing out.

“No, no you need to stay awake. I- I can fix this... I-” 

He looked around the forest, looking for something anything that would give him some idea. 

“I don’t know what to do...” he whispered.

This was not at all how he imagined their freedom. He sobbed holding tight to the blood soaked shirt. 

“Please!” he cried out, “You can take me back, just help him! Please!” Dick screamed. 

He was too lost in worry to hear the loud stomping sound come near or the noise of boots that approached beside him.

“Who?-” Dick said as he looked up.

“ I heard your screaming from the river.” the man said, his white hood hid most of his face.

Dick could ask a million questions but at the moment only one mattered, “Can you save him?”

The man looked at Jason and stepped over to his horse grabbing a pack from its saddle and brought it to the fallen teen. A few minutes later Jason’s side was wrapped tightly, his breathing labored but he was still breathing.

“I have a cottage not far from here where I can tend to both of your wounds better.” he nodded at Dick’s chest.

In the shock of the moment the tears in his chest gave no pain, now however they came back fiercely as ever. He gasped clutching his chest as his eyes began to water. The man helped him up then took Jason in his arms and marched ahead, his horse following behind them. 

“What attacked you?”

“...A beast.” Dick answered.

The man looked over at him and for a moment Dick felt uneasy, “There are many beasts in these woods. It’s not a place for children.”

“We’re not children.” he said with as much defiance as he could muster.

The man chuckled, “Spirit is useful in the face of death. What is your name, boy?”

Dick looked to the floor, he felt Jason wouldn’t want him to give any information about them away so he didn’t.

“Your parents taught you not to talk to strangers then?”

Hardly.

“Then perhaps I should introduce myself.” with a simple tilt of the head the hood fell back revealing a shocking white head of hair, a sharp chiseled face and an eye patch that covered an eye. “My name is Slade.”


	6. Secrets

The sun was bright when Dick awoke, soft blankets surrounded him and for a moment he forgot where he was until the pain in his chest gave a small throb. The man, Slade was his name, had offered Dick his room while Jason stayed in another. He hadn't liked the idea but in Jason's current state sharing a bed with the other teen might cause them both injury. He quietly stepped out of his room to look for Jason when the smell of cooking filled his senses. Neither he nor his lover had eaten in quite a while and what they had was mostly berries and small rations of rabbit. 

He peeked into the kitchen where Slade stood over a large stove, “Good morning.”

“Good to see you up and about. How are your injuries?” the older man asked looking over his shoulder.

“They still hurt a bit, but I guess that’s to be expected. What are you cooking?”

“Eggs.” he answered, “After breakfast I’ll redo your bandages.”

“Eggs?”

“You don’t like them?”

“I- I don’t know. I’ve never had them before.”

Slade gave him a curious look that Dick chose to ignore. 

“Would you like to help me?”

Dick nodded, took a step then paused, “I’ve never really cooked before either. Ja- my friend, does most of the cooking.”

“I’d be happy to teach you a few things.” 

Eggs were strange, he had never seen yellow food before. He also learned that they burned quite fast if you didn’t pay attention to them but with the Slade’s help he managed to cook a nice helping of fluffy scrambled eggs. He was set to head over to Jason’s room when the older man stopped him.

“You first, then we can make more for your friend.”

“But-”

“It’ll give me time to freshen your wrappings.”

The wounds stung but Dick did his best to stop himself from wincing while Slade cleaned them. His mind did begin to wander off as he took his first bite of the eggs. They tasted amazing, soft and not at all chewy like rabbit. 

"I know you were cautious upon our meeting," Slade began, "but I would like to know you and your friend's names."

Dick looked down at his chest and the careful stitches the man had done. If it weren't for Slade he and Jason would be dead.

"My name is Dick, and my friend's name is Jason."

"Dick?" The man pauses a moment, "Short for Richard, I assume?"

Dick stared back at him confused, "I’ve only ever gone by Dick."

“Hmm, well, that doesn’t matter. Should we make some food for Jason then?"

Jason was in bed curled in blankets, his hair matted to his forehead by sweat. He looked exhausted despite being asleep. Dick sat at the edge of the bed placing the plate of food on the nightstand and swept back the other’s hair.

“You awake?” he whispered.

Jason made no response, his bandaged chest slowly rose and fell.

“I made you breakfast. OK, so Slade helped a bit but I did most of the work. Me. Can you believe that?” 

Dick sighed as Jason slept on, unaware of his lover beside him.

He pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead, “Please get better. I can’t be alone, I can’t. I love-”

The door creaked open, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in.” Slade said.

“It’s alright, he’s sleeping anyway.”

A hand rests on his shoulder, “You care for him a great deal don’t you?”

Dick nodded, “He- I... Will he get better soon?”

“He was severely injured, he needs rest and lots of it. There’s not much we can do right now besides wait.”

“I’ll stay here with him then.”

“You can if you’d like but I thought you might be interested in helping me tend to the animals.”

He looked over to Slade, “Animals?”

The older man grinned, “Follow me.”

At first Dick is quite taken by the animals. There aren’t many, a flock of chickens and two horses Dick doesn’t remember being so large on his arrival. Still, all of his previous experience with animals were dead rabbits and the occasional slab of unknown meat. These creatures moved and reacted, he wished he could show Jason. His grip on the basket he was carrying tightened as the thought entered his mind, he took a deep breath and continued on his task of checking each nest for eggs. At the last nest he found a large still warm egg and smiled to himself, already imagining the dish he could make Jason with it. A frown instantly twisted onto his face and he had to stop himself from throwing the basket at the wall.

“How many were there?” Slade asked, carrying a saddle in his arms.

“Ten. Which horse were you riding that day when you found us?” 

“Her.” he nodded his head at a grey speckled horse, it’s main and tail pure black. 

Dick smiles fondly at it though the memory is faded, “She’s beautiful, what’s her name?”

“I don’t name them.” he shrugged and continued on his way to the fenced off area until he noticed Dick wasn’t following him, “You don’t have to worry, she’s friendly.”

He looked back at the cottage, “I should probably put away the eggs and check on Jason.” 

“You can leave the eggs there, and you fretting over him won’t do his condition any better.”

Dick shifted the weight between his feet a moment before he placed the basket down and followed after Slade. The horse was perhaps the largest thing he had ever seen beside the wolf and while he cautiously stepped closer, Slade easily flung the saddle over it. Finally when he had gotten near the horse bowed its head, Dick’s hand automatically reached out and brushed his fingers against its soft nose. He smiled and glanced over to Slade who looked back in encouragement. He gave a small laugh when the horse further nuzzled into his palm, his mind temporarily empty of worry.

Slade patted the saddle, “Would you like to take a ride?”

“What?”

“I’ll guide her so she doesn’t take off.”

“I- I don’t know if I should.” Without thinking he glanced back at the house, “Jason might be awake, I should-”

“He can spare your presence for a few more minutes. Come on, I’ll help you up.”

An hour later he dismounts, he had gotten the horse to move at easy trotting pace with Slade’s help. This time the older man made no argument for Dick to stay outside and allowed him to venture back to the cottage, basket of eggs in hand. Leaving the basket on the kitchen table he quietly stepped into Jason’s room where the teen still laid, though looking more at ease now than he had earlier.

“Dick?” he roughly whispered.

Dick moved quickly over to the bed, taking a seat near the other, “You’re awake.” 

“And alive.” he added, “Lay beside me?”

He was careful to avoid Jason’s wounds when curling close to the other teen, though he couldn’t help smile at his sleepy lover.

“You’ve been asleep for hours, I was worried.” 

“I’m sorry.” he said and leaned over just enough to brush their lips together. The shortness of the kiss only made Dick worry more about Jason’s weakened state.

“It’s fine. You’re awake now and that’s all that matters.”

“Where are we?”

“Oh.” he paused, “That’s right, you were unconscious. A man found us after the wolf took off, he brought us to his cottage and stitched your wounds and mine.” 

Jason tried to sit up, “Let me see yours.”

“Don’t move around so much you’ll tear your stitches.” he placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder to still him.

“I’m fine. I feel fine.”

“You look pale. You need rest.”

Jason sighed, though it sounded more like a huff, “So who is this man?”

“His name is Slade, he seems nice. I went out to see his animals today.”

“So that’s why you smell funny.”

Dick laughed, “I suppose so. I even rode a horse, you know, like in the books.”

“You rode a horse? Dick, you’re injured.”

“But-”

“What about your own stitches? You weren’t worried about breaking them? Let me check on them.”

“Jason!” Dick raised his voice in a serious tone, “I’m fine. I wasn’t in any danger, I promise.”

Dick would be lying if he said that Jason’s frown didn’t make his heart ache a little. 

Jason shut his eyes, “I feel like I’ve slept for years.” 

“You’ll get better soon.” he laced their fingers together.

“Not soon enough.” and this time he did huff. “Dick?”

“Yes?”

“If I asked you to stay away from anything that might seem dangerous, would you?”

“Of course.” Dick responds and plants a quick kiss on Jason’s lips.

Dick’s first feeling of danger doesn’t come from the horse however. It came days later iin the dead of night and shook him down to his bones. He had left his spot beside Jason to get a glass of water when he heard it. A wolf’s howl, guttural and low, so loud he nearly dropped the glass for fear it was just outside the cabin. Waiting.

“It’s far from here, there isn’t anything to be afraid of.” Slade said in a whisper that made the teen jolt upright.

“H-How can you be so sure?”

Even in the darkness he could tell the man was smiling, “Oh, you would know if it was near.”

“...It’s still out there.”

“It is.”

“It’s not safe out there.”

Silence hovered for a few moments, “And if there was a way to make it safe?”

He looked up into the darkness, “How?”

“I’ll show you in the morning. Right now, get some rest.”

Dick had no idea what Slade had in mind for protection against the wolf but this certainly wasn’t it. 

He stared at the sword still in it’s sheath and took a step back from the older man, “It looks... dangerous.” 

“If used wildly by a novice, but with some training it will be the best weapon you can have.”

“Maybe we should wait for Jason to get better. So he can train with me.”

Slade crossed his arms, “Say if I was out hunting game and the wolf or another beast came near, you would rather be defenseless?”

“No.” Dick frowned. 

“Then you can learn the basics while your friend recovers.” 

Dick learned quickly that he wasn’t very fond of swords. They were heavy and took too much time to swing and with Slade catching him in every attempt he wanted to give up the whole thing as a lost cause.

“I’m just not good at this.” he said, “I need to be able to move. Otherwise, I’m just as worthless as if I was unarmed.” 

Slade looked him over then took the sword from his hands and stepped into sheltered area they had been training near. When he reemerged he was carrying two daggers with black leather handles, the shine of the steel highlighting the blades sharpness.

“Perhaps you’ll do better with these.”

An hour later and Dick couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He was able to move a lot more freely, he had even caught Slade once. If Jason could see how well he was doing he’d... he’d be upset that Dick had broken his promise. He let his guard down in the midst of Slade’s counter attack and the slice to his upper arm made him gasp. 

“What were you doing?” Slade asked harshly.

“I- My mind went elsewhere.”

The older man inspected the cut, “It’s not that deep. You were lucky, I could’ve done some serious damage.”

“I’m sorry.” he muttered and Slade sighed. 

“Let’s go back in the house and I’ll mend it.” 

After the cut was cleaned and stitched he went back into Jason’s room, bowl of soup in hand. Jason’s recovery was slow and frustrating to the younger teen. Dick could understand, keeping still was not one of his strong points. 

“I brought you something, I helped make it.”

Jason smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position, “You’re becoming quite a cook.”

“I’m trying.” he handed the bowl to Jason.

Jason practically inhaled the first half of the soup before he looked up and noticed the stain on the other’s shirt. 

“What’s that?” he nodded at Dick’s arm.

“Oh. It’s nothing, just a stain I’ll need to wash out.”

Jason took another gulp, “You do know we’ve lived together for over ten years, right?”

“Yes. What does that have to do with anything?”

“That I know when you’re lying, and I’ve tended your injuries so many times that I know that’s blood.”

“Jason-”

“What happened?”

“It was an accident.” he answered but removed his shirt anyway.

“How did it happen?”

Dick stared at his hands hoping the words would come when the door opened instead.

“I figured it was time to change your bandages.” Slade said with a warm smile and glanced to Dick, “Does your arm hurt?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“It’s a reminder to me,” he said as he took Jason’s bowl, “to repair the shed I keep the feed in. Of course, I know where the jagged nails stick out but I can’t expect anyone else to know. I do apologize for that, Dick.”

He quickly digested the words and nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, “It’s alright, I should’ve paid better attention.” 

Somewhere deep down he knew Jason most likely didn’t believe them, but the subject was dropped in favor of another night of peaceful sleep under warm blankets.

Over the next week he and Slade practiced while Jason’s condition fluctuated day by day. He still needed help getting out of bed, his body too weak and tired. When Jason’s temper at the situation rose Dick was there keep him calm. He knew it wouldl take time for Jason to recover, he just wished he’d have seen a sign of it by now. 

“Tonight will be a new moon.” Slade said after practice. “I think it’s time to strike.”

“Against the wolf? I’m nowhere near ready.”

“The packs in this forest scatter on the new moon, tonight will be our best chance.”

He thought of what Jason would say, how angry and hurt he would be. Just as quickly the image of the younger teen bleeding out and nearly dying replayed through his head. He had to do this, and they would do it tonight. Dick had to wait until Jason was fast asleep before he snuck out of their bedroom, he held tight the memories from just a few hours before of them in each others arms.   
He knew the attack on the wolf wasn’t only a decision to protect them, but a way to stand up for himself. The world ahead of them was unknown and the possible dangers could be endless, it was time to take his first step. The ground was soft on his feet as they traveled through the woods, Slade had tried to fashion him some shoes but Dick hadn’t liked them, preferring to feel the earth under him. 

“The trail leads this way.” Slade whispered.

“How can you be sure that it’s the right one?”

“There’s only one wolf like that in the whole forest.”

Suddenly there was movement in the trees, but the darkness of the forest without the glow of the moon made it difficult to pinpoint the direction. Dick gripped his daggers, raising them at the ready. He hadn’t expected the impact, the wind to be knocked out of him and growling fangs so near his face. Not a thought ran through his mind as he stabbed a dagger into any part of the wolf he could get to. It howled in pain and fell back just enough for him to slip away. He stood, dazed and wondered where Slade was, had the wolf got him? Was he hurt?  
A flash of teeth and the wolf charged at him again, he darted off in another direction but the beast was right behind him. Still unsure where Slade had gone he attempted to scamper up a tree but his calf was clipped by a swipe of its claws. He fell hard onto the ground, losing one of his daggers in the process. The wolf stalked up to him, slowly as though it knew its victory. Fear pounded into his heart, he may never see Jason again, he’d be alone, a knight with no prince.   
The sound of Slade’s sword cut through the air, it pierced through the wolf’s stomach and slipped out coated in blood. The beast’s yowl was so high pitched and painful Dick wanted to cover his ears but somehow he knew he couldn’t.

“Finish it.” Slade said through the noise.

Dick stared a moment, he knew that this was going to be the outcome but perhaps he had hoped it wouldn’t have to be by his hand. 

“It’s a mercy killing, much nicer than it deserves.” The older man added.

The thought didn’t help but he stepped nearer to the fallen wolf. It still bared its teeth at him when he raised his dagger, a soundless apology on his lips as he lunged the blade down into it’s neck and slit its throat. Dick slumped to a sitting position while he watched the blood soak into the dirt, his whole body shook and all he wanted was to be back in Jason’s arms. 

A hand clapped his shoulder, “You did well. Are you fit to walk?”

Dick nodded, the pain in each step would take his mind away from this. 

He was happy to wake the next morning beside Jason in a tight embrace. His leg wound now wrapped up, Slade said it would only take a few days to heal, which was good but he wondered why Jason’s had not healed as quickly. The older man mentioned that the wounds were deeper and would take more time and while that made sense, the days where Jason seemed even worse than when they arrived worried him greatly.

“You’re going to get worry lines looking like that.” Jason said one morning, a tired smile on his face.

“I can’t help it.” Dick tried to smile back.

“Well maybe I can help.” and with that he threw the blanket over them both.

“What’re you doing?”

Jason pulled him closer until he was practically on top of the other before kissing him. This wasn’t a chaste or weak kiss by any means, Jason’s fingers tangled into his hair pulling lightly as their kiss deepened. Dick moaned when they broke apart, his eyes fell shut and he laid his head to rest on Jason’s shoulder.

“I love you.” the words fell out of him so easily, he wanted to repeat it until he grew hoarse, until Jason’s wounds healed all on the power of his words.

“My prince.” Jason said softly then planted a kiss into his hair. 

“Seems like you’re feeling much better.”

“I am. I’ll be up and moving on my own by tomorrow, I bet.”

“Don’t rush it.”

“I’ve been in bed for two weeks, I haven’t been rushing at all. Unlike you, you’re already back to normal.”

“My wounds were less severe.”

“Well, once I’m up and moving we can be on our way from here. Off on our own adventure again.”

Dick thought back to the few days they had been out on their own, huddled up in a cave together for warmth, Jason worried over every single thing he did. Looking back it didn’t seem all that great of an adventure to him. 

“Couldn’t we stay here for a while? Slade seems perfectly fine with us being here. It’s safe here.”

“I know you like him but...” Jason sighed, “there’s something about him I just don’t trust.”

“You’re only saying that because of the knick I got the other week.”

“And the one on your leg?”

Dick knew he couldn’t mention the wolf so instead he pushed himself up on his hands to look Jason in the eyes, “I trust him.”

It’s the next day when Dick’s trust wavered slightly, Jason was feeling worse again, groaning in pain and temperature rising. Dick gazed at his plate of food but felt no hunger, he didn’t know what to do. Slade stepped out of Jason’s room and took a seat at the kitchen table, his focus on Dick.

“What?” the teen asked.

“He mumbled your name in his sleep.” he said. “Along with the word love and prince.”

“Oh, prince is just a nickname.” he said flatly.

“Love is quite a strong word for boys your age.”

“All we’ve ever had is each other. Why isn’t he getting better?”

“His body is fighting the medicine I’ve been giving him. If we can’t find something stronger he may-”

“Don’t say it.”

Slade bowed his head, “It’s a possibility.”

“There has to be something you can do, anything.”

He watched as a frown set on the older man’s face, “It’s too dangerous.”

“What?”

“I know of one cure all but to get it-”

“I’ll do it.”

“Dick-”

“I don’t care what it is! I will not watch Jason die, I’d rather die myself.”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“Then tell me.”

Slade eyed him for a moment before he spoke, “There’s a camp a few miles away. They have something extraordinary, even if I told you what it was you wouldn’t believe me. But it can heal Jason’s wounds, bring him to full recovery almost instantly.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“It’s guarded and you weren’t ready.”

“Just tell me what I have to do.”

That night Dick crept his way to the camp, careful of all possible traps that Slade had warned him about. This time he was on his own, Dick having decided it was better that someone watched over Jason while his condition remained critical. When Slade had finally told him what it was he would be taking he gaped at the other, it was only a thing he read about it books. For it to actually be real was astonishing.   
But their it lied straight ahead of him floating in what looked like a large glass coffin. A young merman, dressed in pearls, looked miserably at the fire that sat in the middle of the camp. None of the guards noticed Dick rounding the camp for a better position but the merman did. Its eyes looked at him in wary curiosity and back at the guards but still Dick remained unseen. He only had one real shot at this and it had to go off without a hitch. He threw a small pouch Slade had crafted for him into the fire and ducked, the explosion was loud and his ears rang but there was no time to adjust to his surroundings.   
The merman’s coffin had shattered from the blast but the creature seemed fine although a bit shaken. Dick was incredibly thankful that the youth was light and that he quickly wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck as to not slip from his grip. He could hear shouts from the guards as he ran through the forest carrying the young merman, whispering comforting words to him the farther they got. Dick nearly collapsed when they finally made it back to the cottage, the merman was shaking in his hold, his face hidden in the crook of Dick’s neck. 

“It’ll be alright, we’re safe now.”

Slade stepped out of the cabin with a look of shock, “You got him?”

“I told you I would.” Dick panted.

“Bring him around the house I have something set.”

A large aquarium stood sheltered between trees and brush as to not be seen, to Dick it looked like another glass coffin.

“Are- Are you sure?”

“He needs to be back in the water or this will have all been for nothing.”

The merman screeched as Slade pried him away from Dick and tossed him into the aquarium, placing a large plate over it. The creature pounded at the glass, it looked more frightened than ever.

“How long have you had this?” he gestured at the tank.

“When I found out they existed. I’ve always wanted a mermaid or merman, they can be very useful.”

“You say that as though it’s like owning one of your other animals.”

Slade looked at him dead in the eyes and the same fear that crept into him nights before came flooding back, “It is. You’ve done so well for me, Dick. I look forward to what’s ahead.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You seem distracted.” 

Dick startled causing the horse he’s on to whinny at the sudden tug. “I’m sorry, I just… feel tired.” 

“You’ve been training quite hard this past week.” Slade said gesturing towards the cottage. “Get some rest.”

He nodded, trying and failing to ignore the arguments running through his mind. Dick no longer felt the trust he once did around Slade but he also knew the lessons he was being taught were vital to his and Jason’s future survival. Except Jason’s survival still felt unsure and the promised medicine from the merman had yet to be procured. Slade continued to put it off saying the creature was uncooperative and Dick couldn’t blame it. Being trapped against your will was a situation he knew all too well and every minute that past he grew angrier at himself for doing nothing to aide the merman.

There was little he felt he could do however. Without the merman’s cure Jason could die but why would it help Dick after snatching him from one cage and tossing him into another? He thought of freeing the merman, that Jason would never want anyone to go through what they went through. But at the cost of his life? Dick would be alone. Well, not completely alone, Slade would be there to witness his precious treasure slip out of his grasp by a simple boy who escaped out of a tower. 

“Jason?” He quietly called as he stepped into the younger teen’s bedroom.

The sun was bright highlighting the tangle of white sheets and limbs. Jason gazed up at him, a smile spread across his lips and he held out a hand for the other. Dick quickly climbed in and Jason tossed the thin sheet over both of them as though trying to create a safe barrier around them. The kiss they shared silenced the chaos of his thoughts and he sighed happy for the relief no matter how temporary.

“You’re beginning to look ill yourself.” Jason cupped his cheek.

“There’s been a lot to do.” Practicing his fighting skills, horseback riding, and learning to hunt have been taxing. On top of that keeping himself silent as to not worry Jason… he was tired.

“Then rest with me. Slade can wait.” Jason’s hand dropped to his waist.

It would be nice to simply lay in the warm haze of sunshine and forget what was around them but try as he might Dick’s mind continued to wander. 

“How are you feeling today?” He asked noting Jason’s baggy eyes.

“Better than most, why? Do you have something in mind?” The teen grinned.

“You’ve been in bed for far too long. I thought maybe you’d like to join me for a walk outside. There’s something I’d like to show you.” 

Jason was wobbly on his feet at first, one careful step after another. He held Dick’s hand tightly as the sun blinded him, already forgetting what the outside world was like. Dick felt a pang of guilt, how his room was only just that and not a cage. How he could walk through a few doors and feel the grass under his toes. But it wasn’t the same for Jason, his first taste of freedom was of them frozen and hungry then being viciously attacked. However the younger teen showed no sign of apprehension, actually he smiled and outstretched his arms soaking in his surroundings.

Dick gestured to the back of the cottage. “Follow me.”

He should’ve expected Jason’s reaction, the shock and confusion on his face. “Is that?...”

“A merman.” He answered with a nod.

The merman flicked his tail and narrowed his eyes watching the pair of them. 

“How?”

“I, uh, brought him here.”

“...You found a merman?”

“Actually, _I stole him._ But they stole him first so I rescued him! Except that he’s in this tank- but- that’s- why…” Dick fumbled on his words as Jason turned to stare at him.

“You **stole** a merman?!”

“I did it to save you!”

Jason stood still he looked to the merman then back to Dick. “To save me?”

“Your wounds won’t heal. Nothing helps but maybe he can.”

“He doesn’t look very happy to be in there.” Jason gestured to the tank.

“He isn’t. He’s trapped.”

Jason said nothing but the look he gave Dick told him everything. The younger teen had been angry at him before, had laughed at him, but never with fright like he had become the captor that terrorized them for years.

“But…” All his words clumped together in his throat. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me. How am I supposed-”

Off in the distance a horse galloped toward the cottage. Dick forced his tears back and took Jason by the hand, he had to get back to bed before Slade arrived. He didn’t want to discuss the merman any further but apparently his lover did.

“You have to set him free.” Jason said crossing the threshold of his room.

“I know.”

“You also know it isn’t right for him to be locked away in there, even for me.”

Dick’s hands lost grip of the sheets. He glanced down at Jason in bed, sweat had already dampened his forehead from the last few minutes exertion. He could lie, he wanted to, but Jason was right. He’d have to set the merman free the first chance he got. 

For lunch Slade brought fish that he had caught at the nearby river. After being taught how to clean and gut the creature Dick decided he wasn’t a fan of it. Even after it was cooked with flavorful spices the texture felt wrong and strange.

“That’s because you’ve only ever eaten rabbit.” Slade chuckled.

“Well at least with rabbit you can use their pelts.”

“Is that what you did where you came from?”

Dick glanced down at the table and served himself a small helping of potatoes. “We did.”

“I’ve done my best not to pry but I have two boys living in my home and have yet to learn where they came from.”

“It wasn’t much. A single room that could stand the winter. We made due with what he had.” He knew it was only a matter of time before he let something slip but he would try his best to keep their tower life secret. 

“Were you always with Jason?”

He took a stab at the fish. “Not always.” 

Slade was on the attack, only this time it wasn’t with a blade. “What was your life before then?”

“It… I don’t remember much from then, I was very little. There were bright lights. Chandeliers, I think they’re called.”

“Chandeliers?”

He nodded. “It’s only a passing memory.” 

Was that too much? Had he given away secrets he wasn’t supposed to? Surely Slade could get nothing out of that but the way he was looking at him made Dick wonder. It felt like he was being examined so he did his best to turn the tables on the older man.

“Jason’s not doing any better. You said once you had the merman you could make him medicine.”

“I can but the creature isn’t cooperating. It needs time to adjust to its surroundings.”

“It’s a **he** , and **he** doesn’t look very happy.”

“For now. He’ll adapt.”

Dick hid the grimace that fought it’s way onto his face. “What if Jason’s condition worsens?”

“The merman will cooperate when the time comes, don’t worry.” There’s something not quite right in the way Slade spoke, a sense of maliciousness laced with false comfort. 

 

Staying focused during his daily training was near impossible. Dick’s mind felt jumbled in a mess of plans and ideas. He kept his defense up while Slade attacked, he weaved and ducked in time but made no move to counter. 

“Holding back is not going to get you anywhere.”

He dodged another strike. Slade had been egging him on for the past few minutes and it began to wear on him.

“Or is it that you expect others to fight your battles for you?”

His daggers moved on their own or at least that’s what it felt like when he swiped at Slade’s neck. The older man moved back sending out his sword which in Dick’s heightened state he easily avoided. He aimed for the older man’s side and managed to slice through the fabric before he got slammed to the floor. It didn’t stop him from taking a low swipe at Slade’s ankle however. A cloud of smoke filled his vision making him cough and rub at his eyes. Suddenly a boot collided with his chest and he fell onto to the ground still gasping for breath. 

Slade held up a grey circular object. “A smoke bomb. A useful tool when you need the upper hand.”

“That’s cheating.” Dick coughed. 

“It’s surviving. The world beyond your walls is a dangerous place and you two almost died already. Do you want that to happen again?”

All the fight in him dissipated replaced with an image of Jason bleeding out. “...Teach me how to make those.” 

The next few nights he laid in bed with Jason and debated on what he should do. What Slade was teaching him in the long run what was the point if Jason wasn’t there with him? Even if the medicine was attained Jason would never want it given the merman’s living conditions. Dick knew what he had to do was the right thing but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Silently Dick pulled away from the bed and slipped out the door. He made note to pass the shed to pick up his daggers along with a satchel of flash bombs he had made that day. The merman stared at him as he neared the tank, his tail flicked cautiously. 

Dick gave a small wave though he wasn’t sure why. “I… I know you don’t like me very much. But, I made a mistake and I'd like to fix it."

The merman narrowed his eyes and kept them on Dick while the teen began to climb the scaffolding beside the tank. Carefully he pushed the lid open making note not to send it over the edge. The merman rose from the water the numerous pearl strands that draped over his chest glistened in the moonlight. 

Dick held out his hands. "We don't have much time."

They exchanged glances a moment, Dick wordlessly begged the other to make up his mind unsure of when Slade would wake. The merman took hold of his hands Dick then pulled him up and out of the tank. Just as the teen had hold of him he slipped sending the pair of them off the scaffolding and onto the ground. They both quickly sat up terrified that Slade would come barreling out of the house, but no candle was lit. The house remained dark.

“Let’s go.” He whispered and lifted the merman back in his arms.

It was hard to keep grip while simultaneously being silent to where any nearby crack of a branch sent a chill up his spine. He could hear the river ahead and pushed further almost running toward the bank. The moon gave just enough light to guide Dick on where to set the merman down when they reached the river. The rush of the current filled his ears as he smiled at the other.

“I never meant to harm or scare you, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Slade murmured in his ear.

A shock wave rippled through his jaw blurring his vision and the merman slipped from his arms. There was a snap of bones as Slade’s fist collided with his ribs. Dick had no idea he was being thrown until he hit a tree and nearly lost consciousness. Slade held him up by the shoulders looking more disappointed than angry. 

“Maybe we moved too quickly perhaps you needed a gentler hand.” His voice was calm, the decision of what to do with the teen already formed in his head.

Dick made a choice of his own in that moment. That if he were to die here on the river bank he was going to go down fighting. He turned his head then bit into Slade’s hand until blood sprayed onto his face and into his mouth. Dick’s body ached but he threw himself at Slade managing to pull his dagger from it’s sheath and drive it into the older man’s side. 

He growled, shoving the teen back down to the ground. “You had so much potential. But no, the lost prince too damn innocent for his own goo-uh!”

Two strands of pearls wrapped tightly around Slade’s neck, the man’s face turned red and all he could do was splutter. Dick watched as the merman bared his teeth pulling with all his might. In a minute, maybe less, Slade would be dead. ...He couldn't let it happen.

"Stop!" He yelled, though it came out more like a rasp.

The merman looked at him confused but did not let up.

"Please stop! Don't kill him!"

Slade went limp and Dick gasped. “Is he?...”

The merman sighed shaking his head.

“Good! Maybe we can, uh…” 

He could tie Slade to a tree but what good would that do? Once he woke the knots would only buy him a small amount of time. This whole trek out into the woods wasn’t about him though, his job was to save the merman and that was what he was going to do. 

“You better get into the water. The current’s fast enough he won’t be able to catch you.”

The merman glanced at the river, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed Slade again tugging him toward the water.

"No! Don't drown him either!"

He shook his head and held up a hand to stop Dick's protests. He tied the older man’s wrists together with a strand of pearls while being turned onto his back. Slowly the merman dragged Slade into the water and before Dick could say a word they watched him float downstream. 

“That solves that then.” Dick coughed out a half hearted laugh. “I guess you’ll be going too.”

The merman made no move for the river instead he raised his arms upward.

“What?”

His fingers extended and closed in a grabbing motion.

“Carry you? To where, the cottage?”

He nodded and wiggled his fingers. Dick almost laughed it looked so childlike. 

“Ok then, let’s go.”

The walk back was a lot harder than the run to the river. It was difficult to breathe, the forest blurred more and more with each step. He pushed open the front door stumbling into the house down the hallway to his and Jason’s bedroom. Dick fell to his knees and crumpled. His ribs stabbed at him in pain and he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Please help him… Please.” He mumbled as the world swirled into darkness.

“Dick? Dick!” It’s Jason this time but everything felt different.

Nothing ached, he was as fit as the day he left the tower if not better. The room was bright and warm from the sun. The best of all was that Jason was smiling at him, wide and full of joy.

“...Are we dead?” 

“I don’t think so.” Jason laughed. “It all feels real. You feel real.”

“Kiss me then.” He said and Jason did. Softly, only leaving a hint of his warmth on Dick’s lips.

After a few minutes he sat up and glanced over the room, something was missing.

“Where’s the merman?”

“I thought you let him go.”

“He had me bring him back. Where-” He paused and caught sight of a damp trail heading out of the room.

Together he and Jason followed the trail out into the kitchen where the merman laid in a heap. Except... his tail was gone. It was now replaced with a pair of thin pale legs.


	8. Chapter 8

“We need to move quickly.” Dick said tossing as much as he could into a burlap sack.

Guilt pulled at him while he did this, they needed the food but it belonged to Slade. He was being the thief the older man had wanted him to be. What would stop him in future from doing this to someone else and justifying it as survival? Jason’s hand came into view, his fingers snapping and startling Dick to drop the food in his hands.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes, just a bit worried. He’ll be after us.”

Jason shrugged. “We’ll just add him to the list.”

“The list of people out to get us? That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Jason leaned close his lips grazed Dick’s temple. “We’re stronger now, better prepared.” He finished with a soft kiss that brought memories of days spent in bed when all that mattered was each other.

Jason would stop him from falling too far, he thought. After all, the job of a knight was to protect his prince. A nickname Slade had also managed to taint. He had probably heard Jason say it but still… what if there was something to it?

He smiled at Jason. “We should go, ready?”

Outside two horses stood saddled and ready while the young merman sat across from them staring at the creatures.

“Shouldn’t we have three horses?” Jason asked.

“He doesn’t know how to ride and I can least guide you.”

The teen glanced up at his horse. “Looks mean.”

“They’re sweet.” Dick tied off his last bag and went over to the merman.

The sudden changed in the merman’s physique was a surprise to all of them. He couldn’t walk very well, stumbling every other step. He seemed to understand them perfectly well but the ability to speak was still new to him. Dick had given him a set of his clothes but the merman was much smaller than the both of them and the clothes only accentuated it.

“You’ll be riding with me, ok?” He said and the merman nodded.

Dick felt a rush of importance and purpose in packing then running, the only issue was that they had no idea where to go. They had no map or understanding of the area aside from the river. Riding in the opposite direction of it was an option but a constant source of water was too good to pass up. The merman sat in front of him loosely holding onto the horse’s mane, his legs dangled from either side. Jason’s horse however decided it would much rather swerve from right to left instead of keeping to a simple path.

“You’re not holding the reins tight enough, it just feels that you’re some annoying heavy weight on it’s back.”

“Or maybe it just hates me.” Jason said glancing over and mimicking Dick’s form.

It took a while but Jason eventually manages to get his horse mostly under control. They break midday to have a small lunch and allow the horses to drink from the river. Dick wondered how far Slade traveled before he was able to break from the bonds. How quickly he’d be able to find them. They rode on until the moon was above their heads creating shadows through the trees that made them feel uneasy. 

Dick helped the merman off the horse and set to work on making a fire. Jason tied off the horses, grabbed a sack of food and sat by the slow building puffs of smoke. It wasn’t cold enough that a fire was necessary but Jason and the merman seemed pleased and scooted closer to the warmth. Jason placed a few pears at the edge of the flame the delicious smell quickly filled the air making the three teens salivate.

“Here you go.” Jason said giving two pears to each of them.

A minute later the merman gasped, his eyes focused on the pear, staring at it in wonderment. Dick and Jason glance at one another then back at the merman.

“Sweet, huh?” Jason grinned and the merman nodded.

They ate in silence, the merman devouring his quickly while Dick had only finished half of his. He couldn’t focus, mind too clouded and body racked with tension. Dick forced out a smile as the merman settled by the fire to sleep, he wished he knew the other’s name at least then he could properly thank him for saving his life. Jason moved to sit closer, their shoulders bumping as he did.

“I won’t ask again since I know the answer. So how about you tell me what’s wrong?”

Dick gazed down at his half eaten pear. “I’m scared. More scared than I ever was in the tower.”

“The tower had rules.” Jason replied after a moment. “Out here there are none.”

“The rules changed with the new guard. No one had ever tried to… do things.”

Jason nodded. “No, but they still would’ve kept us alive. There’s no guarantee of that here.”

“You used to be better at comforting me.” Dick said in a lighter tone.

“Just because you know how to use weapons or ride a horse doesn’t make you one of them.”

“I could’ve let Slade die. The merman was choking him but I made him stop. I should’ve just let him...”

“But you’re glad that he didn’t.”

“What?”

“If he had killed Slade sure that would be one less person after us but you wouldn’t be the same. If there’s one fault in you I’d say it’s that you care too much for every living creature. Remember when a bird flew into the tower? I wanted to eat it and you decided to feed it our last bread crumbs.”

“It would’ve been a terrible death for a bird. Living in the open world only to die some dark room.” Dick argued and Jason looked ready to laugh. “What?”

“You’re still my prince and I’m sure that bird was very grateful.” 

Jason leaned in and captured his lips making the fire’s heat feel like nothing. Dick was right, Jason wouldn’t let him fall. They’d be ok for now. He didn’t realize that now would end by the next morning. Thick white fog surrounded him, nothing more than a step ahead was visible. But nothing looked familiar, the ground was pitch black and soft, he reached out with his hands hoping to find anything for guidance. 

“Jason? Jason, where are you?” He called out receiving only an echo in return.

Dick took slow careful steps forward, listening to his surroundings in case the others were nearby. A cold rush of wind pushed him forward making him trip over his own feet and topple downhill. He sat up dazed as the fog cleared just enough to reveal what was ahead. Rows and rows full of deep crimson roses. Once on his feet Dick examined the first overgrown plant fighting the urge to reach out and touch the rose. What if it was dangerous?

“Anything can kill you out here.” He whispered and let his fingers graze the petals. 

The rose shook an orange light bloomed from the center, Dick gasped at the sight, it was beautiful. The light faded then down one of the aisles a large patch of roses came to life, the fog recoiled giving a path for Dick to follow. He didn’t second guess it, something about the warmth of the light told him not to. His pace quickened with each step until he reached the center of the rose patch. 

He glanced around the area wondering how far he had traveled. “Jason!? Jaaaaay?!”

Dick sighed, his gaze fell back onto the roses, would they help him find Jason or the merman? A glint of white light caught his eye from underneath the plant. He went to grab it when a thorn pricked him and made him jump back. A drop of blood rolled down the top of his hand, it stung but whatever it was below the plant was more visible. Glass? The way it glimmered it could be, or some kind of gem perhaps.

He dropped down to his hands and knees slowly working a hand forward through the thorns receiving a small prick here and there but finally his fingers grasped onto the object. He pulled his hand back through the dirt as fast as he could then held the item up to get a better look. It wasn’t some ordinary glass but some kind of blue gem hung on a chain lined with white crystals. It was warm as though he had held it to his chest for hours, there was something distinctly familiar about the necklace but he just couldn’t place it.

“I have to find Jason.” He sighed collecting himself and stood. Not knowing what to do with the necklace he hung around his neck.

The wind was knocked right of Dick and flew back landing hard onto the ground. His vision swam, the sky changed and in front of him were visions Dick had thought he’d forgotten many years ago. Chandeliers, marble floors, and staircases that in a child’s eyes went upwards into infinity. A man’s voice called out to him, his boots clacking against the tiles, Dick held out his hands waiting to be picked up.

“Dick? Dick, wake up!” He knew this voice, it was Jason.

“Ugh… what happened?” Dick groaned opening his eyes to see the others staring down at him. 

“I dunno, I woke up and wandered in here, same with fish legs.”

“Fish legs?”

The merman, now sitting in the dirt, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“I had to carry you on my back along with this thing while you were tugging my hair like a damn horse! I could call you something much worse.” Jason glared.

Dick sat up. “What thing?”

Jason raised an arm to show a sword loosely held in his hand. “I found it in the roses. Can barely hold this thing.”

“Did the roses light up? Did they guide you?”

“They did. I didn’t wanna follow but,” he shrugged, “it felt safe.”

Dick looked over to the merman. “Did you find something?”

The merman gave a nod and pulled a gold coin from his pocket holding it between his thumb and index finger. There doesn’t seem to be anything remarkable about the coin but it’s dazzling nonetheless, especially to the teens who had only ever knew of money from books. 

“And you found a necklace.” Jason said eyes on gem that hung from Dick’s neck.

“It made me see things. Memories, I think.” 

The other teen frowned. “I didn’t see anything when I grabbed the sword. The roses stopped glowing though and the fog went away.”

“Do you think someone left these for us?” Dick asked, not sure if he should feel uneasy.

“Money, memories, and a sword I can’t even swing.” Jason sighed. “It feels like one big joke.”

“They must’ve had a reason… We just don’t know it yet.”


End file.
